Rons Secrect Admirier
by Cho1
Summary: A girl has seen a dream in the form of Ron weasley but dose he feel the same. Pleaze read and review but don't be to Harsh & Please read the A.N


  
**Author note :I'm dyslexicso please take that into account when reviewing .Also Iabsolutely hate this but Ithought someone might like it! Thanxes**   
  


Ron's SecretAdmirer!   
by Cho

"I wish I knew what they were saying ."Said Ron glaring at the two girls . They had been whispering and the throwing occasional glances his way all lunch time. "Oh don't worry about it " Said Harry gazing at the two girl's . Who instantly burst into a bubble of giggle's .Ron hated when girls talked about him. Especially older one's. It made him feel awkward and uneasy but if he knew what they were saying he'd blushing too much too mind.   


"Jess , he's looking." Tiffany squeaked ."Shut Up." Jessica hid her face in her hands . Obviously turning a rosy shade of pink. "Don't know what you like about him anyway ." Tiffany shot another look at Ron . "He's so tall ." She replied dreamily ."And lanky." Put in Tiffany. "Shut up Tif. Oh don't you love the way he put his hands throw his hair ." A Smile swished over Jess's face ."It very red isn't it. I mean his hair." "Oh, that's another thing I love about him. It's something that makes him different. Gets him noticed ."   
"You mean apart from being Harry Potter's best friend ""He doesn't need Harry , I love him anyway ." "What ever next "Tiffany smiled "Lets go!" The two girl's took off towards the castle leaving Ron more nervous than ever .

"I'm sure they were looking at me." Ron said anxiously. "Oh your so paranoid. Lets go up to the castle. " Harry seemed to find this whole fiasco funny . Luckily Ron hadn't noticed or seen Harry occasional failed attempts to soothe his laughter's bid for freedom.   


Ron forgot all about the girls . So much so that a few months later they did not even jump to mind when Ron received a strange gift .

It had been a hard day and as the sun set a group of boy's left the Gryffindor common room on there way too bed ."I'm exhausted" cried Harry flopping down on his four poster . "Me two." Moaned Ron. He pulled aside his covers and without looking drop lovingly onto his warm bed . Though in an instant he was standing back up starring at his bed as though it had bit him .He was rubbing his shoulder as if he had been hurt ."Something stung me ." He wailed. He starred down at the his bed and saw not a bee nor a one of Hagrid strange little friends but a rose. It was a pretty blood red .Yet still had the thorny spikes encrusted in the stem . "When did you and your bed start having this affair then. " Harry said with raised eyebrows. "Shut up!" Said Ron .

No more was said on the matter that night or even that week but Harry couldn't keep it in when a pure white owl arrived with a letter . Signed with a kiss. Ron went pink but blushed even worse when he saw the way Hermione was eyeing him. Harry stood up and started scanning the crowed . "What on earth are you doing. "Said Hermione still trying to hide her extra large grin .   
"Look there ."He pointed toward the Ravenclaw table at two 6th years .Who suddenly stop craning there necks too see Ron's face after noticing Harry curious gaze. "Oh Ron ,Love is in the air" squealed Hermione. The letter contained only two word though.   


A rose   
-*****   


Later that day Ron approached Tiffany. She looked pale and sick . He didn't know what to say but it didn't matter for she spoke first ."She gone .""What gone." "Jesse she really loved you ,you know." "What do you mean she's gone ." "She's been ill since she arrived at Hogwarts. No one's found out what's wrong with her but she just kept getting weaker and weaker and know she's dying Do you know what she told me . She said her dream was before she died to received one kiss, one kiss from you. Ron looked shocked . "I never knew .Why didn't she tell me." "I dont know."

Ron ran to the hospital wing. Nothing could hinder him . Not even the Threat of detention with professor Snap. He just ran and ran.   
He searched bed after bed and there she was . Small and pale and then she glanced up at him . With what seemed like all the strength she could muster she smiled. A weak smile but a smile non the less.

Ron bent down. His lip moving closer . Nearer until they were touching hers. Until he could feel his freckle checks against the pale white skin of the girl he was kissing , The girl with the soft lips the girl with the dreamy eye's .They drew back ."Thank you "she said.   
"I loved you, but I didn't know it till know." Said Ron a tear forming in his eye . Jesse's eye's showed a glint of true happiness and then her eyes began to close and she died.****

**A.N:Ireallyamhavingdoubtsaboutputtingthisup ANDAllrightallrightIknowIneedtoworkonmySPPunctuationgrammar andformatting !**   



End file.
